


SQ Love at First Sight AU

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Flirting, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho





	SQ Love at First Sight AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SQ Love at First Sight gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122085) by evilregal-swanqueen. 



Lost in thought as she considered where to look next for her bail-jumping quarry, Emma Swan stepped off the curb at 14th and Broadway.

A car horn made her jolt upright and jerk around. her gaze locked with wide, startled brown. Emma blinked, breaking the gaze and noticing the rest of the classy brunette stepping back onto the curb. “Hey, sorry,” Emma said.

“It’s all right. I didn’t see the vehicle either.”

“Drivers in New York, huh?” Emma chuckled. 

The brunette pursed her lips. “Pedestrians too.”

“Oh, hey, now. I apologized.”

“Indeed you did. And I said it was fine.” The brunette started to turn, to walk down the sidewalk away from Emma.

“Oh, hey,” Emma called. “I thought you had to go this way?” She pointed at the crosswalk.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

“Bit quirky there, lady.” Emma stepped after the obviously uppity class woman, who intrigued her to no end. “What’s your name?”

“What?”

“Your name. What is it?” The woman’s brown eyes were wide and surprised,again. Emma smiled.

“Mi..Regina.”

“Well, Regina, nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Emma. How about I buy you a drink?”

Emma’s bet that manners were ingrained in this woman’s body automatically paid off when she felt a delicately boned hand slide into her palm. She gripped it with a brief squeeze, reassuring. Regina’s lips quirked as she tried to hold back. And she seemed dismayed to hear herself accept. “Thank you.”

“Great!” Emma let go Regina’s hand, watched the woman rub her fingers together, and gestured with her shoulders as she stuck her hands in her pockets. “This way.”

A glance over her shoulder a few steps further on made Emma smile. Bingo. Regina was following just a step off her right shoulder.


End file.
